


Yes, My Lord

by RenKuroshitsuji



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ownership, Past Relationship(s), Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKuroshitsuji/pseuds/RenKuroshitsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everything, Ciel had resorted to prostitution in order to afford to keep himself alive. He was just another common street whore until there was a special request placed for him, and him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah ik the summary is shit, I cant do summaries, but yeah here it is

"Oh fuck off, you clatty old bag, I don't do free!" 

"Do you think you're in any position to be picky young man? You've got very high standards for a prostitute."

"Yeah, It's in the title, Prostitute. I'm not some fucking sex toy you fuck for free and then abandon in a back alley, you either pay me or go to hell!"

"Fine then you slag. You're not even anything special, there's a million of you out there, you're just another nameless whore, just like the rest of them!"

Ciel sighed and slid his way down the wall he had been backed up against, using the very little heat from the streetlamp above him to keep himself wam. Life wasn't supposed to be like this, he was Earl Ciel Phantomhive... was. Now he had resorted to street prostitution, his final resort for money. He had nothing left, no house, no friends, no family. Nothing. And there was nothing he could do about it. He tried everything he could to raise money (Window cleaning, Shoe shining, dog walker) but none of those worked out, he was always either conned back out of his money or never payed in the first place. This was the first job that actually got him money, and though he was ashamed of it, it was nice to be able to afford something to eat every once in a while.

Ciel dug into the pockets of his small blue jacket and pulled out the little money he had from that day. 

"£15... Fucking cheap arses..." He sighed, pushing around the coins with his fingers. "I suppose that this could get me something to eat.. Even if it's not much I guess.."

He stood up and walked to the edge of the alley, glancing back and fourth up and down the street for anyone that might know him. When the coast was clear, he quickly sped his way out of the side street and down the pathway, heading for the towns local supermarket.

~~~

"Okay so... The sandwich is £3.20 and the drink is £1.50... Hey wow things aren't as expensive as I thought they were..." Ciel mumbled to himself, scanning the shelves in front of him. He hadn't seen this much choice in sandwiches for a very long time, and he had to admit he felt strange buying something pre made from a store, but it was his only way of eating at this point in time.

"Well then if that's the case.. I can buy these and save the rest of the money for my meal tomorrow.. Yeah... That'll do." He concluded, lifting the sandwich and the water from the oddly cool shelves.

"Eh? Why are the shelves so cold...?" He mused quietly.

"They're refrigerated shelves, little one." An effeminate voice emerged from behind him. 

Ciel turned around to meet face to face with a tall, extremely feminine red head. 

"Oh my, child you look absolutely starved! Why!? Who's not feeding this adorable little face!?" They screeched, pulling Ciel close and smushing his face to their chest, swaying as they hugged the young boy.

"E-Excuse me, Miss, uh, Sir, um, could you- could you let me go?" Ciel stammered, confused and shocked by the sudden hugging from the strange being. 

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry how rude of me. I should never manhandle someone before introducing myself!" They stated with a large, rather pointy grin.

"My name is Grell! Grell Sutcliff! And who might you be?"

"A- Uh, I'm uh.. Me?" Ciel continued to ramble. "I, uh, my name is Ciel..."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! How ADORABLE! You're such a beautiful young creature! I think-- ULGH!"Grell squealed as they were cut off by a large arm pulling them back.

"Okay you, enough, stop molesting the customers Grell. Get back to stocking the shelves." The voice to the arm spoke up.

"Oh William, you're so boring. Can't I have five minutes to talk to a customer in need of assistance!?" Grell snapped back, the large grin faltering to a frown.

"No," Stated William plainly. "And that looked like you were force hugging a customer. That's not assisting them. Get back to work or I'm cutting your wages again."

"Ugh.. You're a bully Will, a bully.." Grell sighed, picking up the stock basket and wandering off again. 

"Sorry about that sir," William said, turning to Ciel and pushing up his glasses "If you'll come with me, I'll scan those for you and you can be on your way before Grell returns."

Ciel nodded his head shyly, and followed the man to the nearest empty check out. He places the items up on the conveyor belt and watched as his items were almost professionally scanned and bagged within all of 30 seconds.

"That'll be £4.70, sir." Will stated, peering down at Ciel over the rims of his glasses.

Ciel fumbled a rather crumpled £5 note out of his back pocket and passed it up to the man towering about him. Will gave a rather displeased look at the money he was handed and lay it in the register, passing Ciel his 30p change. 

"Have a nice night sir. And I hope Grell doesn't bother you again, they don't seem to grasp the concept of personal space." Will apologised once more before walking off back into the store.

Ciel ran outside with his food and as slyly as possible had sneaked back to his little alleyway, already beginning to tear open the package his sandwiches were in. He threw himself down to the ground and began to devour one of the sandwiches, hardly pausing to breathe between bites.

"My, my, someone's hungry." A low voice from the dark shadows emerged. 

"Oh fuck off, I'm eating... Come back in five minutes if you want to fuck me so bad.." Ciel sighed, shovelling the remains of the sandwich into his mouth. 

"Oh no, I'm not here to have sex with you. I've been sent to retrieve you. My master wishes company and ordered me to take to the streets and find someone willing." The voice continued, still not showing their face.

"And will he pay me? If not, I repeat, Fuck off." Ciel responded, rolling his eyes and picking up the second sandwich and tearing into that one too. 

"Master says he'll pay you depending on how good your services are. The better you do, the more he'll pay you. And you have quite a reputation with one of his work colleagues... Mister Faustus..." The voice continued, trailing off at the end as if in some kind of tone of disgust. "And that's why he's sent specifically for you, too see if you're really what you're hyped up to be."

"Oh, Claude..." Ciel muffled through the food in his mouth. "Yeah he's a bit of a weirdo..." He states, swallowing the chewed sandwich. "Demands to call me Alois whenever he's here. Not that I care as long as I'm getting paid. He's just a bit off, that guy... So your 'master', Is he like Claude at all.. Or is his brain properly wired?"

"Oh, sir, I assure you, Master Michaelis is a very sane man. He's nothing like Mister Faustus, if I'm honest, he just seems a little lonely." Said the voice, the body to it finally stepping out. It was a tall blonde man, fairly muscular in build. "So, if you wish to come and at least meet the Master, I'll drive you up. If not, I'll respect your wishes and be on my way."

Ciel rolled his eyes, opening his bottle and taking a quick gulp from it. "You seem very dedicated to this man if you've come all the way out here, risking your reputation... But then again, I'm the prostitute, and if he's willing to pay, then fine, I suppose I'll go. I don't really have the right to deny it." He sighed, pulling himself up from the ground. "Come on then, take me to your master..."

"Very good sir, this way." The man pointed down the alleyway to a black car, very much resembling a taxi. 

Ciel walked over to the car and got in the back, admiring the black leather interior it possessed and how well maintained it was. 

"Wow..." Ciel whispered under his breath, running his hand along the two other seats in the back of the car, marvelling over how smooth the leather felt.

"Now uh, Sir-"

"Just call me Ciel. Sir is too high a title for me anymore..."Ciel interrupted, turning his head to look out the window as the car began. 

"Oh.. Okay, uh, Ciel. Anything you learn about the master during your time there, must be kept a secret. You leak any information, there's no telling what may happen.. So please, swear you won't utter a word." The man continued, glancing over his shoulders at Ciel. 

"I won't say a thing. None of my business anyway. Its not like I have anyone to tell." Ciel responded plainly, still gazing blankly out the window. 

The driver nodded and continued his drive up to the mansion.

Not another word was shared between them.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologise if there's mistakes in this, I'm typing this on my laptop (Which has 4 huge gnarly cracks in it which causes black spots that I cannot see behind) Anyway! Apologies out of the way, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> //I should also mention that during Baldroy and Mey-Rin's speaking, there will be deliberate mistypings to charcterise their accents//  
> 

"This way sir- I mean, Ciel." The driver announced, pulling open the car door and holding his and out to assist the young man from his seat in the car.  
  
Ciel stared blankly at the hand being thrust in front of his face before rolling his eyes and taking a hold of it, lifting himself from his seat and out of the vehicle.  
"Why are you treating me with such respect? I'm just a common street whore. You're too kind to people. You don't know where I've been or what I've touched-"  
  
"I-I think I have a rough idea of what you've touched sir..." The man muttered, clearing his throat and looking down at the ground for a few seconds.  
  
"... And yet you still hold your hand out for me. Your manners might be the death of you. Some day you'll hand your limbs over to some disease riddled rat.. One I could possibly be, and catch God knows what." Ciel continued, looking up into the turquoise eyes that were staring back down at him.  
  
"I.. I'm sure you're no sort of disease riddled rat sir... Now please, let yourself in, the master's quite an impatient man and it's not wise to keep him waiting any longer than necessary." The man informed Ciel, closing over the door of the car and climbing into the drivers seat, pulling away from the front of the building to go and park it in the garage.  
  
Ciel examined the front of the building, gazing upon every detail on the front from the large strands of ivy that wrapped themselves around the porch pillars to the large purple pentacle above the massive wooden door.  
  
"Oh for the love a' God Bard stop lolligaggin' around the bloody- Oh.. 'E-'Ello... Who might you be?" A fairly tall young woman started to ask, throwing the door open only to come face to face with Ciel.  
  
Ciel started at her, shock taken over to the point where he couldn't speak. The woman adjusted her hat and her cracked glasses nervously waiting on Ciel's answer. "'Ello? Y-You alright there sir? I-I didn' mean to startle you."  
  
Ciel shook himself out of his shock and looked the girl in the eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was driven here and told to go in because a.. 'Master Michaelis' had asked for me.."  
  
"Driven 'ere? Oh, that'd explain Bard's absence- G-granted that it was 'im that drove you here I suppose! Tall bloke, blond hair, built like a tank?" She continued. Ciel stood silently and nodded having already stated his business here, saw no reason to continue speaking.  
"We-Well you should find the master u-up in 'is bedroom.. Up the stairs an' to- to the right. Door at the end of the hallway." She continued, Pointing as she directed.  
  
Ciel nodded politely and thanked the maid before walking his way up the large black staircase and along to the Master's bedroom. He was unaware of what his next action should be, considering he never usually got anywhere near a clients house. Usually those that visited him just screwed him in the back of their cars and then kicked him out afterwards. It was something he wasn't entirely sure about.  
  
"Are you going to loiter out there all night Mr. Phantomhive?" A low, smooth voice emerged from behind the door.  
  
"N-No sir. Shall I come in?"  
  
"That's the point of it. I'm not made of rubber and I'd rather not do this in the hallway for all to see."  
  
Ciel slowly opened the door and stepped inside, scanning around the room as he walked in, taking in the beauty of his surroundings. The room was so dark and sophisticated, much like Ciel's old room before everything got destroyed. The placement of the items was very familiar too. He felt as though he was back in his mansion, back to a time where he didn't have to do such things for money, back when he had his family and his friends and people who cared about him. The tears began to well up in his eyes as the memories all came down on him like a tonne of bricks.  
  
"Mr Phantomhive?" Master Michaelis called to him, now standing directly in front of the young boy, having moved there while Ciel was looking around. "Hello? Are you okay there?"  
  
Ciel couldn't answer. The surroundings all too similar, the sensation of the memories like a punch to the gut. A few tears escaped from his dark blue orbs, streaming down his face silently just to drip off his jaw.  
  
"I-I'm sorry... I just.." Ciel started, sniffling back anymore tears that threatened to spill. He took a deep breath and composed himself, refusing to look so weak in front of a client. "It's nothing. I'm fine. You called me here to give you 'company', as your servant put it, not to watch me cry."  
  
Master Michaelis smiled softly before reaching towards Ciel's face and taking his chin into his hand, wiping away the few tears that had leaked from his eyes. "If you ever feel like you can't do this, tell me and we'll stop. Okay? I'll even take it slowly and won't make you do the big things straight away."  
  
Ciel smiled up at the man before him, feeling touched by the words. No-one he had ever been picked up by had ever been so nice to him about it. All he usually got told was " _Do your fuckin' job"  "You're just a whore, you don't get to decide when we stop."_ or _"Do as I say, slut."._ Nobody had ever giving him the choice of when to stop or what to do, and the fact that he was being treated so kindly by someone who had no reason to warmed his heart.  
  
"Well, I can start off easy if you want... Do the simple things first and get progressively more intimate as we go along if you'd like?" Ciel suggested, slowly sliding off his jacket.  
  
"Of course, that's a great idea." The man smiled, taking Ciel's hand and leading him over to the large bed in the back center of the room and sat himself down on the edge. Ciel slid his hand from the man's grasp and took a step back.  
  
"May... May I ask your name sir? It's make this a lot easier when I address you.. Unless there's something else you'd like to be called? " Ciel asked quietly, sinking to his knees on the floor, the soft carpet a nice change from the rough car mats or the concrete ground.  
  
"Sebastian is fine for just now." He smiled down at him, stroking his hair lightly.  
  
A slight blush spread across Ciel's face at the affectionate action. He slid himself closer to Sebastian, reaching up and placing his hands on the master's knees. He glanced up, his eyes meeting with the waiting gaze of the older male. He began to slowly run his hands up Sebastian's legs, occasionally sliding his hands in to rub his inner thighs, reaching closer and closer to the mans crotch.  
  
Sebastian watched on, not saying a word, not interfering, just letting the boy do as he pleased. Sebastian gazed at the young male intently, eyes scanning over his face and body, taking in his whole appearance.The boy's navy hair and deep blue eyes were captivating. He'd never seen someone quite like him and it interested him deeply.  
  
His train of thought was snapped as he heard the distinct sound of a zipper and felt a tug at the waistband of his skinny jeans. Sebastian stood from his spot on the bed, allowing Ciel to easily pull them down past his knees.  
  
Everyone Ciel had worked with had been extremely uncooperative and in addition to never paying him enough, made his job very difficult. They wanted to fuck him, but they also wanted to make him work to get there, as some form of 'teasing' him. Yet Sebastian had been so kind and cooperative to him this whole time, making it a whole lot easier to do what he was there to do. 

Ciel sat Sebastian back down on the bed and began running his fingers down the front of his boxers, ghosting along the tent forming in front of him. He looked up at the man in front of him to meet a soft smile.

_He was so patient._  
  
"Mr Phantomhive-"  
  
"Ciel... My name's Ciel.."  
  
"Ciel.." Sebastian started. "You seem very nervous. You keep looking up at me like you're unsure. Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm... I'm fine. I'm just not sure how to go about this. N-normally I've been stopped a million times by now.. You're so calm and patient and I don't know how to do it this way.. "  
  
"Hm... They really don't treat you well do they?" Sebastian asked, lifting Ciel's chin once more.  
  
Ciel just shook his head, shaking slightly at the memory of how they all treated him. The violent grabbing, throwing him against walls and floors, deliberately hurting him while they did what they wanted.  
  
"Ciel.. Can I undress you for a minute?" Sebastian asked softly.  
  
Ciel hesitantly nodded. Standing up from his place on the ground.  
  
Sebastian slowly and carefully took off Ciel's clothes one by one, each millimeter of fabric removed revealing a new section of skin and another bruise. The poor boy had been battered and bruised, the dark purple colour of the marks indicating they had been fairly recent.

Sebastian could feel the smaller male shaking gently in his grasp as he ghosted his hands over the marks tainting the perfect skin. Many of the bruises were dark in colour, held the shape like that of fingertips and congregated around the boys hips and around his neck.

"This is horrible..." Sebastian breathed out shakily, the look of worry quickly becoming apparent on his face. It pained him to see the little male in front of him covered in such painful looking blemishes.  
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry sir.. I know it's horrible and disgusting.. It's vile.. And If you want me to leave now I will." Ciel murmured quietly, avoiding any eye contact with Sebastian.  
  
"No.. No, wait here." Sebastian said, lifting Ciel and laying him gently on the bed and walking out of the room and running downstairs.

"Mey-Rin! Where did you put the first aid kit!?" His voice boomed, echoing throughout the mansion followed by the sound of a cupboard or two being flung open and many bottles and other assorted objects clattering to the floor. The quiet shaky voice of the maid replied and an irritated groan emitted from Sebastian.

A few more minutes of dropping and throwing open doors occurred before the sound of Sebastian running back upstairs could be heard.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long Mey-Rin had moved the medical kit after Finnian's incident with the garden shears..." Sebastian apologised, sitting on the bed carefully and opened up the first aid kit.

Inside the box was a large bandage roll, medical tape, many bottles of antiseptic and assorted ointments, cotton pads, a needle and thread, a pair of tweezers and varied small boxes of medication.

Ciel had only seen this amount of medical equipment once, and that was when his cousin Elizabeth had got her dress caught on the dressing table and fell onto a toy, cutting her knee in the process.

"Are you allergic to this Ciel?" Sebastian asked, holding up a tube of arnica ointment.

Ciel shook his head and continued to watch as Sebastian grabbed the package of cotton pads and a high quantity of large plasters.

One by one, Sebastian has carefully and expertly tended for each wound, making sure they were all covered and attended to. 112 he counted. 112 marks of pain inflicted on the small male by filthy sex crazed perverts that just wanted to screw him in an alleyway.  
  
Ciel made an attempt to sit up, but was promptly stopped by one of Sebastian's large hands and gently lain back down. Sebastian got up and crawled his way over the small boy, examining him for any more marks. Once he was satisfied there were no more, he began to kiss every single one, working from the top downwards, placing gentle kisses on each and every one. Ciel was shocked at his behaviour, not expecting this at all.

Sebastian was still trailing down, now approaching Ciel's pelvic region. Ciel bit his lip, attempting to holding in the small noises he felt the sudden need to make. He couldn't see past Sebastian's head to tell if his body was betraying him or not, but he hoped and hoped it wasn't

"Hey, Ciel? What's it normally like for you, doing this job?" The deep voice of Sebastian asked, hovering above his crotch.

"W-well, normally they turn up and give me the money for whatever they want, £5, £10, £20, £30 or £50... And then they do what they want to me, get their fill, please themselves and leave me just stranded there naked, unhappy and disgusting." He replied, feeling uncomfortable talking about it with Sebastian for some reason unknown to him.  
  
"You're never taken care of after they're done?"  
  
"No.. They don't pay to please me. I'm 'just a disgusting little slut for them to spend into'.."  
  
"I want to try something then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... Okay then! I survived, you survived (hopefully). I'll try and update as soon as possible. I'm so sorry for this (like literally i started writing this chapter on April 19th. I planned for it to be up on my birthday [April 24th] and as you can see, that failed ":3
> 
> See you next time! (:


	3. **NOTE**

I FINALLY FOUND MY ACCOUNT AGAIN! 

I apologise so much for how long I've left this for! I'm sorry for disappointing you all like this! 

Now that I have my account back, I will continue to write this! If anyone there is still interested, I'm starting the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'll try and update frequently and try not to waver, if people are interested that is.


End file.
